He is truly annoying
by EmotionIsOverated
Summary: Link and Zelda are forced into marriage, but Zelda does not want to be married to him. Link loves Zelda, but Zelda hates Link. Plus, he is really shy......Will their feelings for eachother change? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

****

I do not own LOZ!

This is my first fanfic on this website. This story of mine is also posted on quizilla and soon will be posted on other websites, too. Please review!

Zelda's P.O.V.

"Link!? Oh you must be joking father?" I screamed to my father, slamming my hands against the wooden table.

He scratched his head before continuing."Well, y-yes... Y-your 17 years old now! It is ti-"

"No! I will not be marrying that _idiot!"_

My father sighed before shutting his eyes."What is wrong with Link? Has he done something to upset you?" He folded his arms and let his eyebrows crease as he asked the question.

"As a matter of fact, he has done _many _things to upset me." I snapped at him.

"Like what, Princess?"

I removed my hands from the table and folded my arms over my chest."He never speaks to me! He acts like I don't even exist! I say hello and he says nothing. He doesn't even look at me when I am speaking with him."

"Princess, have you not noticed that he is a very timid young man?" He asked me, cocking his head slightly to the side. "He hardly speaks to anyone, my love."

I sighed, annoyed at my father. "I do not want a mute husband, father!"

"I am sorry, but that is the way it has to be." He said calmly.

"Why!?"I yelled, dropping my folded arms. Losing his patience, my father stood up from the chair he was sitting on and stared at me right in the eyes. Calm he said, "End of discussion. You will be marrying the hero of time and that is final."

Link's P.O.V.

I gently stroked Epona's fur with the tips of my fingers, before climbing upon her. Resting both of my feet on the sides of her, I softly held the reigns in both of my hands. I sighed and pushed harder on Epona's sides with my feet, starting her into a small gallop. My hair fell in front of my eyes as I limply held the reigns above my head, ready to slam them down against Epona's back and run through Hyrule's fields. I hesitated and my mind instantly shot back to Zelda, the princess of Hyrule and my soon to be wife. I remember the look on her face when her father called us to his chambers and told us the "great news." She didn't say anything, but I could tell she was unhappy with her fathers decision. She glared at her father and he quickly sent me out, so he could have a little chat with her. I heard yelling, but I couldn't quite put their words together. Well, I heard my name thrown into their conversation at times. I slowly settled the reigns down, not whipping them, and took my feet out of my horse's side.

She hates me," I whispered to myself as my head slowly drooped down. I heard a sigh and quickly looked over my shoulder, well, more like at my shoulder. Navi perched on my shoulder and put her tiny hand on her chin and elbow on her knee, her legs crossed. "She does not hate you, Link. She just....Doesn't want to marry you I guess. And I don't blame her! Haha! I mean.... Who'd wanna marry you?"

My knuckles turned white as I held Epona's reigns tightly in my hands. Quickly, Navi realized that she had hurt my feelings and added to her annoying comment."Really, really smart people would, that's who.. heh uhh..."

"Nice cover," I muttered.

Epona nayed in annoyance as I sat on her and didn't really even bother riding.'Sorry Epona,' I thought, combing my fingers through her mane.

"Link." Someone called my name from behind me. I turned around to the direction the voice came from, and to my luck, it was Princess Zelda. Overacting, I fell off of Epona and landed on the hard ground with a loud thud."Oof."

Zelda rolled her eyes and looked to her side."Are you alright Link?" She asked, obviously bored out of her mind. Just a few months ago, she'd be next to me right as I fell and immediatley shoot her hand out to me. She's gotten tired of me for some strange reason. I instantly propped up onto my elbows and looked up at her. My heart beat loudly in my chest as she looked at me with her big blue eyes. My eyes were the same color as her eyes were, but it is not as beautiful on me as it is on her. Her eyes were just a bit darker than mine were, but still almost the same. I quickly stood on my feet and looked down, grabbing Epona's reigns and gliding past Zelda.

She roughly, well, as roughly as she could, grabbed my arm and stood infront of me."I'd like to talk to you," She said annoyed.

I turned my head away from her and looked at the ground."Link, look at me." I continued to stare at the dirt that rested on the ground and blushed in embarrassment. I just wanted to hug her and tell her how much that I loved her, but getting slapped in the face doesn't sound too fun. She sighed louldy before dropping my arm and quickly, but angirly walked away. I stared at her back as she walked away and slightly furrowed my eyebrows in sadness. She hates me.

Zelda's P.O.V

"I hate him. He is truly annoying, Impa." I said as I stared out the window that was right next to my bed."I hate my father as well."

Impa loudly sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder."Please do not say something like that princess. I know you love your father and Link is a very good friend," She said, trying to calm me down.

"Friends speak to eachother," I muttered under my breath. She did not hear my rude comment and squeezed my shoulder before exiting my room. I stood up and lightly placed my hands on the window sil. A redish orange leaf caught my eyes as it fell of it's branch and slowly made it's way torwards the ground. My favorite season. Autumn. Too bad it has to be remembered as a horrible memory. 'The season I married link.' The leaf crumpled as it was blown away by the gentle breeze outside. Seeing it happen, I could not take it anymore. I fell on my bed and began to silently cry on my pillow. If only there was some way to get out of this.


	2. Chapter 2

****

A/N:

Rawr! I'm still new at this! Tell me if you like it please! Oh , yeah and my computer decided to go all wacky, so I had to retype awwww of this! Ummm there is a a bit of in here,too, lol. If you can't find it, it's when he thought, "I would not. I could not!" yeah, so, on with the show! Oh, yeah, sorry for any mistakes. I'm not good at punctuation like commas or whatever. Okay, so go read!*Gives cookie to all the people who took their time to read this bold print ^.^* Oh, oh! One more thing!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own LoZ! I don't even think it's necessary to write this, but, whatever. Okay, go ahead and read! Sorry, I had two cups of coffee, so I'm sorta a little. XD Oh and I'm so shakey 'cause I've barely eaten today! I have ramen very soon. It's hard to type when your shakey.

Oh! If you have any suggestions for this story, just tell me please. And tell me if you think it's to rushed because apparently I need to work on my description. Yeah, and if I spelled anything wrong, you can call me an idiot because there is spell check on this website, which you all probably know...Okay, Okay.... I'll shut up now. =D

* * *

"Awwwwww.....Dont you look nice?" Navi asked me as I pulled my coat on and turned to her. I didn't really think it was that great. I was wearing all white. A white jacket, white shirt and some white trousers. I did not pick it out. One of the maids did...Luciah, I think her name was. I ignored Navi and began nervously fidgeting with the buttons on my sleeve. Navi gracefully flew to me and sat upon my shoulder, her legs crossed, elbow on her knee and cheek in hand."Link, why are you always so nervous?" She asked sighing dramatically. "I'm really surprised you managed to save Hyrule.. You fought Ganondorf with no fear, but, you're nervous to get married. Makes no sense." She examined her little fairy fingernail and then turned her head to look at me.

I sighed and looked at her on my shoulder. "I'm not nervous Navi. And what does Ganondorf have to do with any of this?"

Navi rolled her eyes before flying in front of me and placing her hands on her hips. Her small wings kept her up as she floated. "What I'm trying to say is, you fought a big scary man without cowering away, but, when you're about to get married, you're afraid. I think Ganondorf is wayyyyy more scary than a marriage... I mean, oh no, not _love._" She said the last part mockingly and held her hands in front of her face as if she were frightened.

"Well, first of all, what was I suppose to do? Hide under a rock?No. I had to fight. Second, Zelda _hates _me and third, marriage can be very frightening to people, but not so much to me" I replied bluntly.

"Right, right....Is that why your all twitchy then?"

I looked at her with an eyebrow raised and crossed my arms over my chest.

"'Twitchy?' Navi, you can't just assume that I am "twitchy" or nervous... I am not lying when I say that I am not nervous." That was a lie.

My fairy friend scoffed. "Yeah, and I'm not _small. _Wanna keep playing this game? Come one, Link. Whats wrong with admitting that your just a little bit twitchy and nervous?"

"Because I don't like to lie."

Navi got closer to my face and poked my nose with her small finger. "Then why are you?" she asked with a smirk on her face. I turned away from her, my arms still crossed. "Navi, if I tell you I am in fact nervous, will you stop bothering me?"

She flew in front of my face again, shaking her head frantically.

"Okay," I started as I closed my eyes. "I am a little bit nervous....."

Navi flew all around my head, chanting, "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

I caught her by one of her wings and pulled her close to my face. "Navi, if you do not stop chanting, I swear to _**din** _that I will squish you like a**-"**

There was a small knock on the door, interrupting my threat to her. Navi let out a small sigh of relief and placed herself next to a vase that was sitting on a small round table. I opened the door to see a maid, maybe in her early, mid thirties staring up at me. "Master Link, it is time for you to go to the courtyard. Please, allow me to show you the way." She said in a soft voice with a blank look on her face.

I nodded once and gave a weak smile to Navi who immediately started to crack up when she saw the worried expression on my face. I shook my head at her and let out a small chuckle before exiting the big room. The maid was watching me from the corner of the corner of her eye as we walked down the hallway, making me slightly uncomfortable. "I thought he was shy, but I guess not," She mumbled under her breath. I was slightly offended by her comment, but decided not to say anything. Apparently, she was listening in on mine and Navi's conversation and heard me yelling at her.

Everyone in the courtyard seemed to be happy. They were all chatting and giggling, even some of the men were giggling like young children which I found odd. Most of the women were gossiping, which was not really a surprise,but what they were gossiping about caught my attention. I heard people say that Zelda and I were "madly in love" (which made me blush) While others completely disagreed. Some said we were a good match, while the others said that we were not. I ignored them all though, and kept walking through the crowd. I also noticed a few teen age girls blushing and laughing as I walked by. "Wow, he looks very handsome..." One girl said. I guess she was unaware that I could hear everything she was saying, though and kept chatting with her friends. "Yes, and I am so glad he is not wearing that silly hat of his." I like my hat.....Another girl chimed in and said slightly above a whisper into her friends ear, "Yeah, but he is so shy. No ones really ever heard his voice before." I hid my face behind my hair and looked down as I waited patiently for Zelda to meet me next to the priest, where I stood now. I sighed as I thought about the comment that girl said about me. It is true... I am shy. I can never speak around people...Only a few people, like Saria-who was now a sage-or Navi-but she is REALLY annoying and I prefer _not _to talk to her- or the great deku tree who sadly passed away when I was only the age of ten. I could almost speak to Malon in full sentences, but now I think she sort of hates me...Probably because I stole Epona and never returned her....Or because I hit one of her chickens because he plucked me (and I was soon being chased by a mob of them.) Or because I always steal milk and never pay her for it....Okay, I can't talk to her at all. Even if I wasn't shy I doubt she'd listen to me. And now for Zelda...I can't even look at her without blushing, so I've decided _not_to look at her. None of it makes since to me.. Do I have the triforce of courage, or am I mistaken? I can't even talk to anyone without blushing or something ridiculous like that. Suddenly, the crowd became very quiet and I looked up in curiosity. Princess Zelda and her father were walking down the aisle. Oh dear....

****

I know this was very short, but when I pushed save, my computer deleted everything but the bold print up above! *Sigh* I will soon have chapter 3 up, but if **you could just click the review button down there, I would just be sooo happy. Even if you told me it sucked, I'd just be happy that you took the time to read this. Next chapter will be out VERY soon. I can't believe how short this is! Okay, okay I will shut up now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: GARRR! It keeps erasing what I write! 3rd time! Oh, well....I'll just have to save a lot more. Anyway, I'm not really good at wedding thingies 'cause I've never been to one...Will I have, but that was in fifth grade...In this one, Zelda starts noticing how.......handsome Link is..... Don't laugh! Okay, Thank ****you to all who review these last few chapters. Remember, those who do review recieve a cookie..(Wow, I feel like I'm selling a product) Okay, on with this really interesting chapter. YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ, but I so badly wish I did!**

* * *

Zelda's P.O.V:

I walked down the aisle, my arm hooked onto my fathers as I did. Everyone had their eyes on me and him as we walked, which made me feel just a weensy bit nervous. I hate being nervous. It gives me a really weird feeling in my stomach. I held on tighter to his arm as we neared the priest. He noticed and rubbed the top of my hand with his hand and whispered, "It'll be alright, my dear," keeping his eyes straight ahead of him. I looked ahead also, finally, Link was actually looking at me. I've never really seen his eyes. Slowly, I let go of his arm and took Link's hand. His fingers were cold..........He blushed as I stepped in front of him......We were both forced to hold hands, but Link still looked down, even though we were in pyhsical contact with each other. He should be looking at me. Carefully, I put my hand up to Link's chin and titled it upwards so he was looking in my one noticed. Pink spread across his pale face, me assuming he was blushing, but I did not say anything. Why does he keep damn blushing when I look at him though!? It is very annoying!I stared at his crystal blue eyes with my own, ignoring everything the priest said. Why is my father making me do this!? I don't want to marry him! I don't even love Link! I felt those hot, pathectic tears that always found a way to spill forming in my eyes. Why is there even such a thing as tears? All they do is embarrass you! Nothing makes any sense! I squeezed Link's hand hard without knowing it. He didn't say anything, but that's probably because it did not hurt him. And for a guy that's been fighting almost all of his life, his hands weren't as rough as I imagined them to be. They were gentle.....And his hair was very soft looking and it was a really beautiful blond. Like mine, but somehow better on him. And his eyes.....You could get lost in them, it's almost as if your swimming in an ocean when you look at them. Immediately, I shoved those thoughts out of my head. No! I hate Link! He's annoying even though he hasn't even said anything. He's annoying _because_he hasn't say anything. I sighed and looked away for just a moment, remembering I had just gotten angry at Link for looking away. Befofre I could look at him again though, I heard him speak. The words he said took me by surprise. I don't know why though, considering this is a wedding.. "I do." His voice was just above a whisper, but still, it could be heard. I looked at his face, my eyes widening. The first words I had ever heard him speak....I'd think it was romantic, but I didn't really like him all the much.

"And do you the same?" The elderly man asked me.

We're at this part already!? I wasn't ready! And where did this ring come from?

I replied in a shaky, yet clear voice. "I do,"

The man nodded and then held his arms up to the crowd.

"Then they shall seal their promises with a kiss!"

That's when Link froze. A blank expression on his face, eyes not wide and lips not parted in suprise. Just a blank face. It looked like he was ready to turn around and run and never come back. He paused for a moment before roughly grabbing my arm. Maybe he isn't as gentle as I thought he was. "Ow!" I cried out in surprise. People in the crowd gasped while the others snickered. He looked to the people nervously, but finally, he pulled me closer and started.........hugging me...... He was warm and I could smell him as I was pulled against his chest. I did not hug back. I kept my arms down by my sides, both of his arms wrapped around my body... When will he just let go!? This is so rediculous! Please, please let this be a dream!!!.........He is such a fool! Even children know that you are suppose to _kiss _the bride! Not hug them! Again, I felt tears forming in my eyes, but this time, it felt worse. My eyes were stinging, but I did not close them for if I did, they would spill.

"You're suppose to kiss the bride, moron!" Everyone broke out into laughter and that is when he let go. His head drooped down and his neck, cheeks and ears were red as well was mine. We were both forgotten as the loud music was played and everyone started doing what they were before the ceremony began. Laugh, talk and eat. I glared at Link and walked away, but he quickly followed me. Probably to apologize. If he could find the damn words.

Link's P.O.V:

She slapped me hard across the face.......I stumbled back and quietly gasped in surprise. Why would she smack me over something so silly? I looked at her with a hurt expression on my face and she looked back with the same look.

"What did I ever do to you?" She sobbed pathetically. I had no idea a Princess would act this way. I did not speak. "I have not done anything to you, but for some reason....Yo-you hate me......" Her voice cracked on the last part.

I swallowed before stepping torwards her and speaking....It was quiet and you could hardly hear it over the small sobs that escaped her lips. "I-I'm sorry Princess....Please, let me go out there and tell them how stupid I was bei-"

"NO!" she yelled before I could finish. "I will not allow you to emmbarrass me once again!"

I looked down at the floor in guilt. I have never seen her act this way before. It saddened me. "Could you please tell me something Princess Zelda? Why do you think I hate you?"

She looked at me angrily before pointing a finger torwards the door. "Out! Leave me be!"

I nodded and slowly walked past her before leaving her in her big room.

"Navi, please tell me why I am such an idiot," I said placing my head in my hands. She flew herself over to my knee and sat down without saying one word. I leaned back on a pillow, waiting for an answer. "Link," she started with a heavy sigh. "You're not an idiot. You made one little mistake. Don't be ashamed." That was unlike Navi.

I removed my hands from my face and stared at her, a sad look glued on my face. "Princess Zelda thinks I'm an idiot." I stated."No she does- Well, yes, I guess that is true, but I don't think you're and idiot...Okay, that's a lie, but don't beat yourself up about it.... I have a little secret to tell you," She quickly flew up to my ear and lightly touched it with her small fairy hands. "I'm an idiot too...."

I looked over to her, my eyebrows creased. "That's not a secret," I said swatting her away. "Idiot."

She whined, turning around and crossing her arms. "You're so mean!"

I sighed before throwing a pillow at her. It crushed her body, leaving her smashed under the big fluffy thing. "I only speak the truth Navi....."

I stared out the window of my bedroom, but did not stand up from my bed. Why is there always something wrong with me? Now everyone thinks I'm stupid. Whenever I walk by somone, I bet they're gonna laugh! Even people who weren't at the wedding are going to laugh. I'm sure this story will go all around Hyrule. Those ladies from the party are probably gonna tell all of their stupid friends. Even Malon will find out and then probably laugh at me, too, even though she's a really good friend. Or atleast was until she hated me too..... I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "Navi, is it just me, or does everyone hate me," No answer... She was still struggling to get out from under that pillow. I snickered. That was probably the funiest thing I've seen all day, getting the most annoying thing alive squashed by a pillow. "Whatever. I'm going for a walk.

**OMG! OMG! TYTYTY for alll the reviews. gives sveryone cookie. This one is also short.....Come back for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow.....I reread everything I wrote and.....There are a lot of mistakes. I am sorry! I left so many words out, too, so most of you guys probably didn't know what I meant when I was doing this A/N thingy and the , uh, I think a few people misunderstood or I just made a typo. I had Zelda tilt Link's head up when he wasn't looking, not slapping. Just to clear that up, lol. I'm gonna reread it after this and make sure thats actually what I typed............But I will edit everything. And I think I should read all my work over before I publish....Tell me if the spelling, punctuation and grammar has improved please. And thanks for all the reviews! And since it's a school day, I can't really type that long. WA! Yeah, so just...I'm sorry for confusing anybody. I'll have to make sure everything is perfect. And this one is short and pointless, but it will have something to do with the story further on. ha! I have good ideas.......But I can't tell you this one right now.. You'll have to find out yourself.... *laughs evily***

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ....How sad for me....I wish Santa Clause would Give it to me for christmas....**

* * *

Navi's P.O.V:

"Link! Get this pillow off of me! I can't! I can't breathe." I beat my fists against the pillow furiously, trying to get out from under this stupid fluffy thing. I held the top up of it above my head and slowly stood up on my wobbly knees. My face was bright red and sweat drops bigger than _me _were rolling off of my face, making everything twice as heavy. "Link you-you jerk! How dare you leave me under this thing! Are you listening!?" I jumped and rolled out from under that stupid pillow and landed on my back. I was panting heavily with my eyes shut and my hands laying above my head. "Link... Don't you dare throw another pillow at me!" Quickly I sat up before he could, but.....He wasn't there. Where'd he go!? "Link!? Are you hiding in the closet? If you are I'm leaving!" I stood up and slowly flew to the big closet door and put my ear on it. "Did you seriously ditch me!? You can't ditch me.....That's just rude!" I sighed and sat down on the bed post still trying to catch my breath from being crushed by that stupid pillow. He's so stupid! I liked it when he didn't enjoy talking to me. But who _wouldn't _want to talk to me? Jerks, that's who! Hehehehe! Okay, so, what can I do while I have the freedom. Something Naughty.....I haven't done any naughty thing since The Great Deku Tree's death......But I could always start fresh, so I guess I will.

"Afton, do you hear that?" The stupid gaurd said to his friend.

"For the last time, I do not hear anything Waryn!"

"Theres a little buzzing sound... I can hear it!How can you not!?"

The gaurd is so stupid! He doesn't even know his own friend is in on this joke. Mahahaha! What a moron!

"Because there is no buzzing sound. Maybe your ears are just ringing. It happens sometimes."

"What!? I know the difference between a buzzing sound and a ringing noise in my ears!" He replied completely frustrated. "Now listen carefully!"

.buzz. Yes, the guard was correct. There was a buzzing noise and yes, Afton could hear it be he was pretending not to. I giggled lightly at the guard. He is so stupid. There was a bees nest right above him and he couldn't see it.

"It sounds like bees!"

"What? Bees? Don't be ridiculous!" That was the sign. I took the biggest rock I could find (and carry) and threw it at the nest. The rock fell on the guards metal helmet and rolled to the ground.

"What was that?" He asked nervously.

"Bees," The other man simply replied with a smile growing on his face.

Slowly, he started to look up at the bees nest as they flew out of their little house. The man knew he was gonna be chased. Buzz buzz buzz. "Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!"

I came out of the bushes, laughing along with Afton as Waryn ran away from the bees.

"Nice plan you cute little fairy!"

"Hahahaha! I know," I started. "Isn't he wearing armor? He can't be hurt."

**Uggggg...I have to get off to help with the christmas decorations. This one will make sense further along in the story. I hope this one was better and now everyone is clear on what I meant to do.... Okay, until next time..Blah... (Don't hate me for the mistakes!!!!)**


End file.
